1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an applicator for liquid such as an ink, an oil, a cosmetic liquid, etc. Particularly, the present invention related to a so-called aerosol-type liquid applicator which contains a liquid having high viscosity as a raw liquid, such as an ink mainly comprising a pigment in high density, an ink having high viscosity, a quickdryable ink, a cosmetic liquid, a lubricating oil, an adhesive and the like (hereinafter referred to simply as "a liquid").
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto, as an applicator for such a viscous liquid, there is provided various type of the applicators, which include a composite ink type, an ink and pressurized gas type, etc. The composite ink type of the applicator comprises a tube body having a valve means at a brush part, which contains a mixture of an ink and volatile solvent. In the tube body, a pressure due to a evaporation of the volatile solvent is always applied as a part of the liquid mixture so that the ink may be blown out when the valve is opened by, for example, pushing the brush part.
The ink and pressurized gas type of the applicator is composed of a similar structure to that of the composite ink type except that the ink is pressed by pressurized gas which is stored in the tube body separate from the ink.
In the prior known applicator, there is a drawback that if a brush part is too soft to withstand knocking action, a liquid cannot be supplied to the brush part. If a brush part cannot withstand a knocking action to some extent, the brush part may be easily broken.
Regarding a pressurized type prior known applicator, there are also drawbacks such that remaining liquid at the brush part after application is liable to be solidified to harden the brush part. The hardened brush part should be treated with, for example solvent, to soften thereof before next application, which may be a relatively long time.
The liquid such as ink is hard to be supplied throughout the brush part and is liable to form narrow passage in the brush part by dissolving a resin in a specific direction. Under such circumstances, if the ink is suplied excessively, a drop of ink will come out of a brush part as droplets.
Furthermore, when a liquid containing a pigment having large particle size, or having high density is used in the applicator, the pigment may be easily sedimented in the liquid supply vessel after storage thereby requiring a troublesome treatment for redispersing thereof. The pressure of the ejection gas becomes lower if an amount of the liquid bcomes lesser.
The present invention is proposing a new liquid applicator obviating these drawbacks as discussed above.